The Skies Fell
by Fan-Fiction-802
Summary: Lillian Javries has everything she could ever want. A wonderful boyfriend, a great family. But when aliens attack, how will she survive without them? Her mother is dead, her boyfriend is missing, and on top of that she's trying to keep herself and her little sister alive. Rated T just in case. Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I know what you're thinking: Why is she starting another Falling Skies fanfic? Well, I've really been inspired to do this one. This is also my chance to say Keep the Music and Which Side have been discontinued. Why? will remain up and will be updated, and I'm working on that. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNT or Falling Skies or any of its characters. Nor will I ever will. **

* * *

Lillian Javries. She's s volleyball player, a cook, a history fanatic, and a big sister. Not to mention she's the boyfriend of Ben Mason. They're an unlikely couple, Ben being so nerdy and Lillian being so sportsy. But, Lillian needed a math tutor and Ben stepped up. They quickly became an item.

"So 'x' is eleven?" Lillian asked, marking down the equation.

"No, 'x' is 24," Ben replied, scooting closer to Lillian to write on her paper.

"Can we just call it a night?" Lillian groaned, laying back in her chair. She really wanted to have 'alone time' with her boyfriend, but they've never done so much as kissed. Ben is too reserved, though, he'd rather wait until marriage to hold her hand.

"No, you've got that math test tomorrow," Ben said, looking at Lillian.

"Well maybe there'll be an alien invasion and I won't have to go," Lillian said sarcastically. As if on cue, she saw something in the sky.

"LILLIAN! BEN! GET DOWN HERE!" Rebecca Mason yelled, seeing the object in the sky. The kids swiftly stumbled down the steps, skipping a few.

"Maybe ten million dollars will also fall from the sky and I won't have to go," Lillian said, looking expectantly at the sky. Ben laughed. Matt and Hal ran inside, having been playing catch.

"What's going on?" Hal asked. Rebecca ignored him.

"Turn on the television," She commanded her husband to do so. A blonde lady was talking on the news.

"Until we identify that the situation is real, we urge you to simply continue with your lives," She was saying. "No threat is seen."

"Awesome, my lacrosse game is still on!" Said Hal enthusiastically. He'd been waiting for a few weeks to play this team.

"I'd better head home," Lillian said, knowing her family would want her home.

"I'll drive you," Tom volunteered. The two of them got into Tom's car and immediately began discussing politics and history. After a solid 25 minutes of discussing World War II, Lillian thanked Tom and went into her home.

"Lillian! Thank goodness you're safe," Her mother hugged her tightly.

"I won't be safe if you don't let go," She said, her voice strained by her mom's bone-crushing embrace.

"Sorry," Her mom let go of her daughter. "Your sister's already asleep, so be quiet and get to bed," She said, walking back into the kitchen. Lillian went up the steps into her bedroom and stripped her day clothes, then changed into her pajamas for the night. She relaxed and went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

Lillian woke up to her alarm clock and turned it off. She dragged herself out of bed and changed into jeans and a floral tank top for the day. She finished readying herself, brushing her hair and teeth, and doing her makeup. She put on a pair of flats and went downstairs. She put 2 pieces of toast in the toaster and went to pack her backpack. Her mother was still sleeping along with her sister, who went to preschool. Lillian caught the bus and boarded, sitting next to Ben. Everybody was ignoring the ship still present in the sky.

School was boring and uneventful. Nobody mentioned the ship, or even looked at it. But the action started afterwards.

Lillian stayed home to do her work while Ben was at his friend, Nick's, house. The rest of the Masons were at Ben's lacrosse game. Lillian's mother was at work and her sister, Laura, was at preschool still. Lillian was writing her history essay (quite easily), and listening to her favorite One Direction album. Her homework session was interrupted with a loud crash. She gasped and looked outside; the big spaceship had landed in central Boston. Lillian knew it landed right on her mother's workplace. A big white flash blinded Lillian, and when she opened her eyes the power was gone.

…

Rebecca and Tom ran onto the lacrosse field, both clutching Matt's hands. People were screaming as smaller ships departing from the big one dropped bombs on Boston.

"HAL!" Tom shouted, trying to locate his son. "HAL!"

"DAD!" Hal ran to his dad, looking terrified. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice shaky. The explosions got closer.

"I don't know, but we've got to get home," Tom said urgently.

"What about Ben and Lily?" Matt asked.

"Oh, no, Ben! He's at Nick's house!" Rebecca exclaimed, terrified for her son.

"We'll get him, don't worry," Tom reassured. The family got into their car, but it wouldn't start.

"Why isn't the car starting?" Hal asked worriedly.

"C'mon, we'll walk," Tom commanded. Explosions occurred in the sky as the army tried to defeat the invaders. Nothing was working. The family of four ran home, avoiding explosions. Matt, who was lagging behind, was thrown forward as an explosion went off behind him.

"Matt!" Rebecca screamed, running forward to her son. He was unconscious. Tom slung his son over his shoulder and began running again.

…

Lillian ran out of her house and into her garage. She got her bike, yes, her bike, and peddaled as fast as she could to Laura's preschool. It felt silly, but she was going a lot faster than the people running. Eventually she reached Laura's choatic school and looked for her sister.

"Lily!" Laura screamed, running to her sister. "Sissy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get home."


	2. Chapter 2

The Masons sat in their living room. All except Ben. 3 hours had passed since the attack, and things have finally slowed down.

"We need to get Ben," Said Hal finally. He stood up and looked at his dad. "Aren't you coming?"

"Hal, Nick's house is far, and his parents are very responsible," Rebecca said softly.

"So? We just leave him there? He could be dead!" Hal exclaimed.

"I know, Hal, but it's dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt," Rebecca continued.

"No, Rebecca, Hal's right. We've got to find Ben," Tom stood and kissed his wife. "We'll be back soon."

"I wanna go!" Matt whined.

"No way, kiddo," Tom said. "You're still too little," Matt pouted and sat back on the couch. Tom chuckled and lead his son out the door. They walked along the street, silently, afraid to make a sound. After a solid hour and a half, they reached Nick's house. The door had been busted in. Tom nervously crept inside, Hal trailing behind. They split up to search the house. As Tom was looking through the upper floor, he heard Hal scream. He rushed down the steps to his son, who was gaping at the bodies of Nick's parents.

"No..." Tom muttered. If Nick's parents were dead, where were Nick and Ben? Were they dead, too?

…

Lillian held her sister as they cried together. They cried because they scared, mad, sad, confused. Most of all, they cried because they knew their mom was dead. It had been about eight hours since the attack when there was a knock on Lillian's door. She set down her sister, wiped her tears, and answered. It was Hal and Tom.

"Hal? Mr. Mason?" Hal automatically hugged Lillian. They'd been like brother and sister since she and Ben got together a little over two years ago.

"You've gotta come stay with us, Laura too," Hal said, letting go.

"Bring as much nonperishable foods as you can, but other than that, pack light. Don't even bother bringing electronics," Tom said. Lillian nodded and went to get Laura.

"Feel free to look through the pantry," She said just as she disappeared with her sister. Hal went into the pantry while Tom went through the cabinets. Hal took a plastic bag and began filling it with cans and anything else he could find. Tom gathered up tupperware in a cloth bag. Lillian and Laura returned about forty five minutes later, with three duffel bags. Laura seemed to be crying, so Tom guessed she was leaving a lot behind.

"Let's go," Hal emerged from the pantry with more bags than he could carry, stuffed with food. Tom took some of the bags from his son to lessen his load. The four of them trudged back to the Mason household, lugging their cargo.

"Tom! Hal!" Rebecca hugged the two boys. "You'd been gone for so long, I..." She stopped. "Where's Ben?"

"We got to Nick's house," Tom panted. "The parents were dead. No sign of either one of the boys," Rebecca let tears run down her face.

"Lillian! Laura! Thank goodness you're safe," She recovered, hugging the sisters. "I was getting worried. Where's your mother?" Lillian gulped.

"Dead," She whispered. Rebecca gasped and hugged the girls again.

"Well," Sighed Rebecca. "We ought to stock up on food. I know we've got a lot here but having more will be better," Tom nodded in agreement. "Now you boys need to rest, so Lillian and I will go."

"No," Tom said loudly. "I won't let you two go out alone."

"Mr. Mason, I don't mean to be rude," Lillian began. "But if there's an alien invasion, shouldn't we be able to go out on our own?" Tom sighed. He knew Lillian had a good point.

"Fine," He said after a moment's silence. "But be careful."

"We will," Said Rebecca. She hugged her boys, Lillian hugged her sister, and they set out. The grocery store was just outside the neighborhood, so it was only about an hour's walk. When they got there, it was chaos.

"Grab anything and everything, as much as you can!" Rebecca shouted over the mob of people fighting their way through the crowd. Lillian nodded, took a cart, and ran towards the bottled water section. Two people were in a fist fight over the last container.

"Sorry," Lillian apologized, taking it. She knew they'd need more water, so she slipped into the storage room. It was empty of people. She took four more containers of water, and darted out before she was caught. Over at the soup section, people were fighting again. Some even had knives. Lillian snatched seventeen cans of tomato soup and nineteen cans of potato soup. She found a few stray cans of ravioli, which she took. She decided to venture into the candy section for sweets. Most everything was picked clean, besides a few bags. She then went back to the front door to meet Rebecca.

"Ready?" She asked once she saw Lillian.

"Yup," Rebecca had been more efficient, she had two carts of food. The girls hauled the food back to the house and once there unloaded it.

…

As days passed, things got worse. More explosions, more ships, more deaths. Less food, less family, less hope. Everyday Hal and Tom searched for Ben, but they never found him. After a week or so, they gave up. Ben was presumed dead. Lillian was a mess. She wished she could see him again so she could hold him.

Not to mention the actual aliens. They were green and slimy, with multiple legs and eyes. They made a weird clicking noise when they wanted to speak. And they brought these big, giant machines that blew up entire houses. Hal called them Mechs.

After two weeks, a man knocked on their door.

"Hello," He said. He was wearing an army suit and his hair was pure white. "My name is Cornel Porter, I'm here to collect any civilians," Tom, Hal, Rebecca, Lillian, and Porter hauled all the food they had out and onto a wagon. More people were outside and knocking on doors. As we all left our homes, I could only think about Ben not being able to find us.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at our new home for a while. It looked like it could've been some sort of mall, though it was picked clean.

"Settle in, everyone!" Porter announced. "You've got a choice to be either a civilian or a soldier," Immediately I knew I wanted to be a soldier. "You must be at least thirteen. If you're interested, follow me," Tom, Hal, Lillian, and a few other people followed Porter. Rebecca stayed behind with Matt. We went into another big room and I soon realized about a third of the people had come. "We need mature adults, preferably with military experience, to help lead us and the civilians," A man with long gray hair in a ponytail and dressed in full camouflage stepped up.

"Dan Weaver, Cornel," He said. Porter nodded.

"Ah, yes, Dan," Porter smiled. "And your second-in-command?"

"Well, I choose a man I thoroughly trust in. Mr. Tom Mason," Tom stepped forward and shook his old friend's hand. The process continued, soldiers stepping up and choosing their second-in-command. By the end, there were 7 leaders and 4 second-in-commands (some chose to go solo). The soldiers were given their first assignment, Tom and a doctor named Micheal Harris were to go on a food run early the next morning.

…

Rebecca Mason woke up with a jolt. A bell was ringing, signaling the first assignment of the day. It was Tom's. But he looked so exhausted, and Rebecca knew he'd been up late training to be a soldier. She decided to go by herself.

"Rebecca!" Dr. Harris smiled and hugged the woman. They were good friends since their college days, and when Ben was little and needing a lot of lung surgeries, Dr. Harris did them. Rebecca and Dr. Harris even dated for a while before Tom came along.

"Micheal," Rebecca returned the gesture.

"I thought Tom was coming?" Dr. Harris asked as they began to walk.

"He was up late last night, and he looked so tired, and I couldn't bring myself to wake him," Rebecca responded, laughing a little. The two continued talking, and soon they reached about central Boston where they could look. They went into a store, but it was picked clean. The two walked out.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Dr. Harris. He was referring to the low hum that was getting louder. The pair had no time to identify the noise before a fiery explosion blew them apart.

…

The Masons and Lillian were enjoying lunch. Tom was informed that Rebecca took his place and was grateful he had such a caring wife.

"Tom!" Weaver was jogging to him. "We need to talk, alone," Tom nodded and left with Weaver. "There's been an explosion."

"What? Where?" Tom asked, wondering why Weaver was telling him this.

"Right where Rebecca and Harris were scavenging. I'm so sorry, Tom, but she's dead," Tom backed up against a wall, his heart both pounding and shattering. Rebecca, dead? First his son and now his wife? What else would these aliens take from him? "Tom? Can you hear me?" Tom could hear Weaver, though he couldn't answer him. His mind was racing. He had to tell his sons, he had to tell Lillian. Poor Lillian, he thought, losing her mother, then Ben, and now her only mother figure, Rebecca. Who would be a mother figure for his sons? Would they ever get over the double loss? What if they were driven to hurt themselves, even kill themselves...

"Tom, I'm going to get Anne, okay?" Anne? Why did he need a doctor? He was fine. He was breathing, wasn't he? He was still standing. Wait, no he wasn't, he was curled up in a ball on the floor. Who was looking? How embarrassing. But Rebecca...

"Are you there?" Anne was asking. Reality finally came back into focus.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Okay, great. Can you tell me your name?" Why did she want his name?

"Tom Mason," He said.

"Can you tell me your kids' names?" Anne asked. Why was she asking him these stupid questions?

"Lilli-" Tom caught himself. Lillian wasn't his kid. "Hal, Matt, and B-" Tom caught himself again. Ben was dead. "Hal and Matt," He corrected. Anne nodded.

"We think you had a panic attack. Do you have a history of those?" Tom shook his head, and Anne wrote on her clipboard. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Weaver telling me that..." Tom couldn't finish his sentence. "I've got to tell Hal and Matt," Said Tom, getting up and leaving the room. He found his two sons looking scared.

…

"Lillian Javries to the strategy room, Lillian Javries to the strategy room," A loud voicr was saying through a bullhorn. Lillian was outside, shooting with perfection. She was extremely talented in weaponry, as it turned out. She heard the message and put her gun on her back. She went inside and into the strategy room.

"You called?" She said, poking her head in her room. Porter and the first- and second-in-commands were all there. Except Tom.

"Yes, Ms. Javries," Porter began. "Mr. Mason is excused from this meeting and a few others, and he and his son, Hal, are relieved of duties until their grieving is over. We need you to take their place," Lillian nearly choked on air.

"That's two shifts," She said incredously. She knew she couldn't handle that.

"If you pull this off, you may have a permanent spot up here," Weaver said in all seriousness. Again, Lillian choked.

"I'm fourteen," She said simply.

"Yes, and there are thirteen year olds on the vanguard," A tall, young man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties said.

"Okay," She said, sighing. "What's going on?" Porter explained their plan of attack. "Wait," Lillian interrupted. "Why don't we stay behind in the bushes, moving every time they search for us, and when they give up then attack?" She piped up.

"Genius," An older man Lillian knew as Terry Clayton muttered. She felt her cheeks go red as Porter looked impressed. The meeting continued for a few more hours, and by the end, Porter knew Lillian needed more power in the hierarchy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Please review, favorite, and follow? It'd mean so much :)**

* * *

Lillian sat alone on her bed. She'd been strategizing, training, and doing posts week three days now. Finally she had a day off. Her sister was at school, and she loved it. Lillian was happy there was some sort of school for Laura, so her mind wouldn't fully be on the invasion. Her sister was only 4, and the aliens already took her mother. Would they take her big sister next? What family would she have? The Masons, whom she barely even knew? As Lillian sunk deeper into thought, about her mom, Rebecca, Ben, Laura, she felt warm tears start to fall. But soldiers don't cry. Especially not ones that are fighting aliens and struggling for a spot with the big dogs. Lillian became determined to become a first-in-command officer. A knock on her door snapped her out of thought.

"Lil?" It was Hal. Only he called her Lil, really, most others called her Lily or Lillian.

"Come in," She replied, wiping her tears. She took her knife out of the holder on her thigh and pretended to be sharpening it. Hal entered in the room. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Your mom's dead, Ben's dead, my mom's dead, and I haven't seen you shed a single tear. Explain," Said Hal, sitting on her bed.

"I-" Hal interrupted her by hugging her tightly. She hugged back, fat tears cascading down her cheeks. She felt Hal start to cry, too. Soon they were both all-out sobbing on each other's shoulders, shaking. The two had never felt so close. After about half an hour, the pair broke away. Lillian felt free from all of her emotions.

"Dad and I are going on a food run. Be safe, okay?" Hal said, holding Lillian's shoulders. She nodded.

"Only if you are," Hal laughed a bit at her response, before leaving to strap up for his mission. Lillian remained behind and sighed. She fell back onto her bed and let herself drift off...

...

Lillian woke up much later. She didn't know how long she was asleep, she couldn't really tell time anymore. She got up and left her room, and saw Weaver not too far from her room.

"Javries! We've been looking all over for you, let's go!" Weaver shouted and clapped his hand once. Lillian felt nervous immediately, why was Weaver and whoever else looking for her? Tom was back from his grieving period, so why would they need a fourteen year-old again? Nevertheless, she followed. Once inside the room where they made strategies, Lillian saw Tom there, along with everyone else. So why did they need her?

"Alright, Javries, let's get you caught up. The group is splitting up," Porter announced.

"Splitting up?" Lillian repeated. She didn't want to split up, she loved it here. And more importantly she loved the people she was here with.

"Yes, there will be 8 regiments, enough for everyone's first- and second-in-commands." Porter turned from Lillian and to Clayton. "As I was saying, Terry, you'll be in charge of the 7th Massechusetts Volunteer Regiment," Porter turned to me. "And you, Miss Javries, will be in charge of the 8th Massechusetts Volunteer Regiment."

"Me? Cornoel, I'm fourteen," lillian said, completely caught off guard.

"It's only 150 civilians and 75 volunteer soldiers. I think you'll manage," Porter said. Lillian nodded, though inside she was dying. 125 people to be responsible for? The meeting continued, it mainly being about them splitting up tomorrow afternoon. Lillian was the last to leafor before Porter.

"Remember," The man began as Lillian started to exit. "You're fighting a war."

* * *

**Yes, I know, super short! I was desperate to update because I've left you guys hanging. So, what do you think about Lillian being head of the 8th Mass? Agree or disagree? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're leaving?" Matt Mason gazed up into the big eyes of Lillian, his mood sad.

"I'm sorry, Matt, but I have to," Lillian said with a heavy heart. She knew how hard it'd been for Matt, with Ben and his mother gone. But certain things had to be done, and this was one of them.

"C'mon, Matt, we're leaving soon," Tom called to his son. The young child gave Lillian one last big hug, then ran off to his father. Tom and Lillian had already exchanged goodbyes, which were full of political debates and strategic moves. And tears.

"Hey, Lil," Lillian turned around to see Hal. She thought about how much she'd miss him. With Ben gone, Hal was there for her. He loved her in times where love seemed extinct. "Whaddya want us to do in case something big happens and you gotta know?" Lillian smiled.

"Find me," She answered simply.

"How?" Hal asked.

"Fate," That was the last word she said to Hal Mason before she left to lead the 8th Massachusetts Volunteer Regiment into their new lives. Before departing, she stood atop a high pedestal before her regiment.

"Hey there," She greeted. An obnoxious laugh answered.

"This is our leader? A teenage girl?" Lillian searched the crowd until she found Richard Blax. The richest and snottiest high-school senior around. He wore a curly mop of red hair and also (quite a few) layers of fat. Lillian rolled her eyes. She'd always hated Richard.

"Lay off," Lillian's heart leapt as some boy helped her. And this wasn't just 'some boy', this was an ultra-mega-10-on-the-hotness-scale senior boy. "Detrix Finnegan," The boy climbed up so he was equal to me. "And, if Commander Javries will allow it, I would love to be your second-in-command," I smiled.

"We'll see," I said slyly. "Now, come on! Let's move out!" And so the 8th Mass departed, leaving behind so much. Including safety.

Lillian and Detrix (who had been deemed second-in-command) soon found an abandoned hotel. The location was perfect because it was out of the way and there was plenty of room. The regiment, it bring a volunteer regiment, didn't fight the Espheni, just pushed them away. Their point wasn't victory, it was survival.

"Okay," It was a weekly regiment meeting. Lillian had decided that once a week the civilians and soldiers should adjourn and they could discuss anything. This was the fourth meeting they've had.

"We're looking for a doctor, anyone with medical experience," Detrix, standing proud next to Lillian, announced. He scanned the crowd. Nobody budged. "More soldiers are coming back injured because of our recent decision to venture further," This was a lie. The soldiers weren't venturing any further than they had been, the Espheni were getting closer.

"I'm a surgeon," A tall, handsome man spoke up. "Dr. Yaxley Curtis," He stepped up to the front of the crowd.

"I was in medical school during the attack," A teenage boy stepped forth. "You can just call me Emile," He added. Lillian smiled at her volunteers.

"Thank you two, very much," She said. "Now, I hate to put you right to work, but there's injured soldiers waiting for assistance in the kitchen," The two men set off to the kitchen to aid the fighters.

"Meeting adjourned," Detrix released everyone. He and Lillian then retreated into the manager's office behind the lobby.

"The Espheni are pushing closer," Lillian said, running a hand through her hair. She felt so stressed lately.

"We'll push them back," Detrix answered simply. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"How are we supposed to tell these people that the soldiers' lives are at risk? They'll rebel, they'll stop listening to me, they'll realize I'm only fourteen again," That was Lillian's biggest fear, people realizing she was just a kid.

"But I'm nearly nineteen, they'll listen to an adult," Detrix added. Lillian looked up at him. She'd had a bit of a crush on him, but he was almost five years older than her. He probably thought she was just a kid.

"You need to relax, Lily," Lillian smiled at the boy's name for her. She felt his warm hands enter hers. "Just let fate happen," And suddenly Detrix was very close, his Bohr breath tickling Lillian's nose, until...

Inside, Lillian was hoping the kiss would feel wrong. That she'd hate it and could continue moping around about Ben. But it didn't feel wrong at all, it felt perfect. She wished she could compare it with Ben's, but they never kissed. Not even once.

Detrix pulled away, smiling down at Lillian. He'd felt the completeness of it, too. The void that had separated the two of them was now empty.

But, of course, happily ever afters don't last. And this particular ever after ended in flames...

* * *

**Yes, I know, short again. I just really wanted to end in this cliffhanger. URGENT: There has been a time jump of maybe a month or more in this chapter. I felt uncomfortable writing all of this 8th Mass stuff, so I shortened it to one chapter. There will be no 8th Mass next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

One moment Detrix and Lillian are happy, the next they're in a fiery inferno. Some sort of bomb had been dropped on the hotel and it was burning. Lillian was forced into a wall by the blast and lost consciousness immediately. Detrix, however, was fine at the moment.

"Lillian! My god!" He swooped her up and looked around for an exit. The only available one was a door that was burning. It was that or die. So Detrix pounded himself against the door, inhaling smoke and getting numerous severe burns. Once out of the small room, he only needed to dodge other flames and falling pieces of the hotel. He got outside, thankfully, with Lillian. He was coughing violently and thought he'd die right there, when he remembered Laura. Lillian would be nothing without her sister. Detrix reentered the hotel, once again risking his life, and searched for Laura.

"LAURA!" He boomed. She had to be there somewhere.

"Dee-Dee?" That was Laura's nickname for Detrix. He rushed around, searching for the source of the voice. When he found the little girl, he placed her on her shoulders and picked up two more people.

"IT'S COLLAPSING!" Someone yelled. Detrix pumped his legs as hard as he could with three people on him. Finally, he reached the door and dove out just in time for the hotel to reduce to rubble. He looked around; there couldn't be more than 80 survivors.

"Lillian?" A familiar voice called out. It was Hal Mason. "Oh, god!" He shouted upon seeing Lillian. Her face was severely burnt, her clothes singed, multiple bones obviously broken, and she looked dead laying on the pavement.

"Excuse me?" An older man approached Detrix. "Are you second-in-command?"

"Yes, sir," Detrix answered. "Detrix Finnegan," He introduced himself, holding out a hand for the man to shake.

"Tom Mason of the second Mass," The man responded. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Detrix answered honestly. "Something blew Lillian backwards, and then everything was in flames," Tom nodded.

"Come on, then, we'll take you back to the 2nd Mass and get you some medical help," Detrix agreed. He and Hal both reached to pick up Lillian at the same time, but Detrix got her. Laura ran over to Hal and he picked her up. Detrix turned to see the severity of the situation. Only a few of the 8th Mass were conscious, forcing some soldiers to double up on bodies.

The trek back to the 2nd Mass homebase was unbearably long. Maybe it was because Lillian wouldn't wake up, or because she was getting really heavy, but Detrix could barely stand all of the walking. Everyone was silent, not daring to speak.

Once they reached the high school where the 2nd Mass was hiding out, Hal escorted Detrix to the makeshift hospital. A woman and a teenage girl were there.

"Hal, what's going-" The woman saw Detrix and stopped. "Here, set her down on the bed, Lourdes, take care of his burns," Detrix laid Lillian on one of the cots and sat in a chair to be looked at by Lourdes, the teenage girl.

"You'll be able to wait," She concluded after quickly checking him. "We've got people in critical condition," She said simply, leaving Detrix alone in the gross plastic chair. Lourdes went back to Anne and reported her conclusion.

"Good, now hand these out to anyone in extreme pain," Anne said, tossing her assistant a bottle of painkillers. Lourdes issued them to anyone yelling, screaming, or moaning. As more people came in, near death, more people had to lay on the floor in the hallway. Lourdes used the entire bottle of painkillers on less than half of the patients. By the time she returned to Anne, she had moved on from Lillian and was working on a man with a severely injured leg.

By the time the hour was up, half of the supply of painkillers was gone. Anne and Lourdes, having worked furiously, took off to rest. Hal and Tom watched the patients, most of whom were sleeping.

Detrix would be fine, though he had severe burns. He had uncomfortable gauze wrapped around his head that blocked one eye and was banned from all soldier duties until he was completely recovered.

Lillian was a different story. She suffered a concussion and a minor fracture in her spine that was major enough to put her on bedrest until further notice. The concussion, since having gone a while untreated and not being treated properly due to lack of medical supplies, was dangerous. Anne had her on heavy doses of melatonin to keep her asleep so her brain hard time to heal.

Lillian slept through the night, until morning. She had slept 22 hours before awakening. Anne decided that keeping her awake was best, because having her sleep anymore might throw off her sleeping schedule and she'd wake at abnormal times. Hal and Tom were present when she opened her eyes.

"Hal? Mr. Mason? What-" Lillian groggily began before being cut off by Hal.

"There was an explosion, don't worry, you're fine," Hal said, stroking Lillian's hair. "You'll be okay."


End file.
